Let me die young
by LoveJess
Summary: [OnePart] Jess muss Abschied nehmen!


**Let me die young**

  
  
Da stand Jess nun alleine; mit ihr ganz alleine und musste Abschied von ihr nehmen. Abschied von dem Mädchen, das er so sehr liebte. Für das er alles getan hätte, um sie glücklich zu machen. Er hatte für sie gekämpft, sie beschützt, sie geliebt... Und von nun an sollte sie nicht mehr da sein? Er sollte nie wieder ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen können, nie wieder ein süßes Lächeln von ihr bekommen...? Nein, das konnte und wollte Jess sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
Und das alles nur, weil er nachgegeben hatte. Er hatte ihr nachgegeben. Sie hat ihn so flehend-süß angeschaut, dass er ihr einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Jess konnte nicht anders und musste sie das Auto fahren lassen.  
  
Die Straßen waren noch nass vom Regen, der kurz davor aufgehört hatte zu fallen. Jess dachte sich, das wird sie schon hinbekommen. Sie hat sich nicht blöd angestellt. Und sie hat jetzt durch meine Hilfe ihren Führerschein. Also, warum lasse ich sie dann nicht einfach fahren?.  
  
Sie fuhren aus Stars-Hollow raus. Weg von all dem Schulstress, von der Auseinandersetzung mit Dean, einfach weg von allem... Sie wollte mit ihm einfach mal allein und ungestört sein. Und genau deshalb fuhren sie raus aus der Stadt.  
  
Während der Fahrt unterhielten sich die Beiden. Jess sah in ihren Augen wie glücklich sie war. Ihre Augen strahlten nur noch, und er empfand diese Zufriedenheit als er sie ansah. Er wollte mit ihr alleine sein, nur mit ihr, sie berühren, küssen und streicheln. Ganz vorsichtig wollte er mit ihr sein, sie fast wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandeln. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und fragte was mit ihm los sei. Jess entgegnete ihr, „ Nichts. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich ganz einfach nur glücklich bin? Ich bin so froh, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich möchte dich immer anschauen, in deine strahlenden Augen sehen und deine wunderschönen Lippen küssen können. Dich streicheln..."   
  
Als er ihr das sagte, sah sie zu ihm rüber. Sie lächelte ihn an, wie nur sie das machen konnte. Ihr leicht verschmitztes Lächeln, bei dem er einfach dahin schmelzen musste.   
  
Sie küsste ihn, ohne dabei auf die Straße zu achten. Und dann passierte es. Sie geriet auf die andere Fahrbahn, weil sie über einen Stein gefahren war, der auf der Fahrbahn lag. Jess riss das Lenkrad rüber, um dem entgegenkommenden Auto ausweichen zu können. Doch er riss das Lenkrad zu sehr zu sich. Dadurch kam der Pick-Up ins Schleudern und sie prallten mit voller Wucht gegen ein Straßenschild.  
  
Ihr Kopf stieß so sehr gegen das Lenkrad, dass Jess ein komischen Knacken hören konnte. Er stieß mit dem Kopf erst nach hinten und dann nach vorne und war für einige Momente bewusstlos. Als Jess wieder zu sich kam, sah er sofort nach ihr. Er schnallte sich ab und beugte sich über sie. Er versuchte mit ihr zu reden.  
  
„Rory, Rory... bitte, Rory, wach' auf. Komm schon, du musst aufwachen... Ich versuche Hilfe zu holen, dass man sich um dich kümmert!"  
  
Jess versuchte aus dem Wagen zu steigen und so wie es schien, war er nicht allzu sehr verletzt. Aber Rory... Er machte sich Sorgen um Rory, weil sie sich nicht rührte...  
  
Nach einer Weile kam ein Auto vorbei. Jess versuchte es anzuhalten, um Hilfe holen zu können. Er bat den Fahrer, ihm zu helfen rory aus dem Wagen zu bekommen und sie so schnell wie möglich ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen. Der Fahrer des blauen Toyotas sah Jess erst fragend an, doch dann sah er den beschädigten Pick-Up. Er zögerte nicht, stieg aus seinem Wagen und rannte zum Pick-Up, um Rory da heraus zu bekommen. Gott sei Dank war sie nicht allzu sehr eingeklemmt. So konnten Jess und der Fahrer sie sehr leicht befreien.  
  
Sie fuhren ziemlich schnell ins Krankenhaus. Jess kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber nach ca. einer Viertelstunde kamen sie im Krankenhaus von Hartford an.  
  
Für Jess war es schwer von der Frau, die er liebte Abschied zu nehmen. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass Rory nicht mehr da sein sollte. Dass er sie nicht mehr streicheln könnte, nicht mehr ihre schönen Augen sehen und ihre süßen Lippen küssen zu können.   
  
Und das alles nur, weil er sie hatte fahren lassen.  
  
„Wieso hab ich das zugelassen? Wenn ich gefahren wäre, wäre das nicht passiert. Dann wäre Rory noch am Leben. Wären wir bloß nicht weggefahren..."  
  
Im Augenblick wollte Jess nur noch eins: sterben. Er wollte bei Rory sein. Er wollte für immer bei ihr sein. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, dass er nicht mehr ihr zusammen sein konnte. Jess hatte solange darauf gewartet, dass er mit Rory zusammen sein konnte. Er hatte viel für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass alles umsonst gewesen war.   
  
Jess stand alleine mit einer roten Rose in der Hand an Rorys Grab. Er starrte mit einem leeren Blick auf das Grab. Nach und nach liefen ihm die Tränen nur so die Wangen herunter. Der Schmerz war einfach viel zu groß um ihn zu unterdrücken. Er weinte, kniete sich vor das Grab und fragte nur noch, Warum?._Let me die young, let me die young  
  
So I can be with you forever  
  
Let me die young, let me die young  
  
So we can laugh again in heaven  
_  
„Let me die young"von Taxiride aus dem Album „Imaginate" 


End file.
